Harry Potter Head Canons
by am-i-right-or-am-i-write
Summary: Just some random lists of head canons I have about the Potter kids. Might add some more characters if you like it. Read and review!
1. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily Luna Potter Head Canons**

\- She is the spitting image of Ginny.

\- People expect her to be like Lily Evans because of her namesake, but honestly, she is a bit of a Grandpa's girl, if you know what I mean.

\- Before he left for Hogwarts, Lily was like a sidekick to James Sirius Potter in his pranks.

\- She has a large amount of affection for Teddy Lupin, and considers him one of her brothers. Teddy, even though he is years older than her, would sometimes consult her about his feelings for Victoire. Lily is surprisingly good at love advice.

\- Lily tells people that she hates lilies because they're too ironic, but in reality, calla lilies are her favorite flower.

\- Much like her father, Lily became Hogwarts youngest Chaser. Pretty sure Papa James would be crying tears of pride up there in heaven.

\- Lily LOVES Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She has her shelves packed with their products. Uncle George and cousin Fred Junior sends her a full pack of new and improved Skiving Snackboxes at the start of every term.

\- When she is not busy being a sassy, fabulous heartthrob, Lily likes to read novels in the library.

\- She has boys _lining up_ to date her. And she has boys walking away heartbroken every time. James Sirius Potter is very proud of his sister and her disinterest in boyfriends.

\- Lily ships James with Scorpius Malfoy's older sister, Scarlette Malfoy (OC), mostly because she finds it cute how James puts on an act of despising Malfoys but really has a huge crush on Scarlette underneath.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy becomes her first older-boy crush. He is Albus Severus Malfoy's best friend, and he comes over to the Potters for dinner sometimes. Once, during a sleepover, Lily came downstairs for a midnight snack to find Scorpius already in the kitchen, gulping down a bottle of juice. She would never tell anyone just how hot she thought he looked, bed hair and all.

\- She is brilliant at Transfiguration.

\- Lily loves visiting her Granddad at The Burrow. Mr. Weasley favors her over the rest of his grandchildren, mainly because with each of these visits, Lily brings with her newfound snippets of information on Muggle life.

\- Her favorite color is green.

\- She thinks its rubbish that people love to make out in broom cupboards. "It's the most uncomfortable place on the surface of this earth! How could _anyone_ make out in there, much less shag?"

\- Lily keeps the portrait of Remus John Lupin right outside her bedroom door, so that in the nights where she can't sleep, she can come out and talk to him. They'll stay hours into the night, talking about all sorts of things, and the next morning, Ginny will find her fast asleep underneath Remus's portrait.

\- Lily is scared to death of rats.

* * *

What do you think? I'll keep chapters on James and Albus too, if I get positive reviews, I might make headcanons for more characters.

Smile :)


	2. James Sirius Potter

**James Sirius Potter Head Canons**

\- He is a complete flirt.

\- James makes it his habit the very first year of school to flirt with every female, staff or student, he could find. And he was damn good at it, too.

\- He is the oldest of his siblings, and while the younger ones play Quidditch, James doesn't. Surprisingly enough, he is scared of heights.

\- Harry tried to put him on a broomstick when he was 9, and he screamed like a girl. Most disappointing moment of Harry Potter's adult life.

\- He was the one who stole the Marauder's Map from Dad's desk drawer.

\- James is a complete Mama's boy.

\- He shares a very warm relationship with Minerva McGonagall, who brings him to her office weekly for tea and biscuits, among other times when she just has to give him lectures on behavior.

\- James is amazing at Charms. Professor Seamus Finnigan dotes on him.

\- Like his namesake, he is a true prankster. James has at least ten minor pranks pulled in a week or so, and an enormous one every two months. He makes it compulsory to visit Rose Weasley before every prank, and bribe her to tell him the proper loopholes which he could use to make it so that he didn't break any rules.

\- People expect him to be loud and arrogant like James Potter was, but to everyone's surprise, he was more a courteous, smooth-talking, gorgeous haired, miniature version of Sirius Black.

\- James hates Malfoys. He makes it a huge deal for everyone to know this. When Albus formed a strong friendship with Scorpius Malfoy, he was the first one to bluntly tell his brother that he disapproved. And when he found out Lily harbored a crush on him, it took all her persuading and pleading for James to not go punch a hole through Scorpius's head.

\- He knows that Scarlette Malfoy (OC) has feelings for him, and because he had already made it clear that he despised Malfoys, James decided to push down his own feelings for her and avoid her (much like a certain redhead we know – yeah Lily Evans, we're looking at you).

\- This façade of hate for Malfoys fades away somewhere around sixth year, when he accepts his feelings for Scarlette and also accepts Scorpius as a good friend.

\- James is very attached to the portrait of Sirius Black that hangs in his corridor.

\- Sometimes, Sirius is the first person he consults for prank ideas, and boy, does he get a lot.

\- He plays the over-protective mother hen role in the Potter family.

\- He was the most frequent visitor the Hogwarts kitchens had. All the house elves are greatly flattered by his compliments ("Why, Joanna, is that a new hat you're wearing? Suits your purple socks, doesn't it?") and his occasional flirts ("What about lunch at Hogsmeade with me, Helga?").

\- He flirts with house elves because he thinks they deserve some love, although that Hogsmeade date never really happened.

\- James has a fierce obsession with lions.

* * *

Like this one? There's an Albus coming up real quick!

Smile :)


End file.
